Embrace Your Darker Self
by Inumaru12
Summary: Luffy left his old world behind for good, so he thought. Now it’s caught up to him and it doesn’t want to let go. Now he and his Nakama or going to be dragged into a war Luffy wanted nothing to do with, and a person he just wanted to forget. SLASH/Yaoi


**Title:****Embrace Your Darker Side**

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Past/present LuHar (LuffyXHarry), sort of onesided ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy), maybe some SanHar (SanjiXHarry), other pairings to be decided later on.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/boy love/shonen-ai/man on man, Slash, Yuri/girl love/shojo-ai/girl on girl/, somewhat Dark/Gray!Luffy, Smart!Luffy, Political!Luffy (Somewhat), Mask!Luffy, Somewhat Gray!Harry, mentions of lemons, Possible lemons, bad language, some gore, mentions of abused!Harry/Luffy, Abandonment Issues!Luffy (I'll explain that later as I go on)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my own imagination.

**Summery:** Luffy left his old world behind for good, or so he thought. Now it's caught up to him and it doesn't want to let go. Now he and his Nakama or going to be dragged into a war Luffy wanted nothing to do with, and a person he just wanted to forget.

**Inumaru12:** I got this idea from my other Harry PotterXOver with One Piece called **Of Wizards and Pirates**. That story will be my humor one while this one will be more dark and drama. It will probably have some humor but I can't say how much. Enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters/ Flashbacks_

"_Japanese"_ (When most people are speaking English)

"_**English"**_ (When most people are speaking Jap.)

"**Blah"** Any kind of magical thing speaking like snakes, sorting hat, etc.

**XxXxXxXx** Scene change

**Note:** If I spell anything wrong please, PLEASE tell me its correct spelling or a site or something that I can get all the correct spelling.

**Embrace Your Darker Side**

**Prologue:** **The Story Before He Set Sail**

_He ducked under the bed and tried to even his breath so the older man wouldn't hear him. It didn't work. He found him and dragged out from under the bed. He screamed as the older man punched and kicked at him and just generally beat him. He bit his lip to stop the tears that welled in his eyes._

**XxXxXxXx**

_He looked up in surprise to see an owl sitting on the fence, looking at him with intelligent eyes. The owl held his leg out and waited for him to take the letter. He took it warily from the bird and his eyes widened as he saw his name and his bedroom on the front. He ripped it open and gasped with shock and awe._

Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardly.

**XxXxXxXx**

_He stared out the window, watching the scenery go by. He tried to get comfortable but the wounds the older man had given him were still raw. He turn as the compartment door opened. There was a boy the same age as him with a head of messy black hair. _

"_Um…Could I sit here?" The new boy asked shyly._

_The one who had been sitting in there originally gave a small shy smile back and nodded. The two of them enjoyed the comfortable silence when the door suddenly opened and a boy with bright red hair stood in the doorway._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_**Hmm…You're very loyal to your friends, pretty sharp mind you have there also. Ah, you are very ambitious to reach what you truly want. You have plenty of courage too. I know…SLYTHERIN!!!"**_

**XxXxXxXx**

_It was a week later when the two boys ran into each other again._

"_Oh, hi."_

"_Hi."_

_There was awkward silence between the two. Neither knew what to say._

"_I heard there was some tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. That doesn't mean that we can't still be friends can we?"_

_The second boy was surprised but then smiled._

"_No, I think we can still be friends."_

_The two smiled and shook hands._

"_My name is Harry Potter." The smaller boy said._

"_My name is Monkey D. Luffy, or I guess it would be Luffy D. Monkey here in Britain."_

_And with that, the seeds of friendship began to take root._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_There's a troll in the dungeon; thought you oughta know."_

_The great hall then broke into panic. The children were all generally afraid until Albus Dumbledore stood up and yelled with a demanding and powerful voice._

_"Quiet! Now, Prefects take the younger children up to your dormitories. Quickly now."_

_Luffy was about to follow his prefect when he saw Harry looking worried and somewhat confused. He made his way over to him and asked what was wrong._

"_Ron made Hermione cry today and she's in the bathroom right now crying still and she doesn't know about the troll." The worry in Harry's eyes made them glow a bright green._

_Luffy nodded. "Then let's go find her." _

_The two of them ran down to the dungeon bathrooms to save Hermione._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_So you think Snape may have been the one to try and steal the Philosopher's stone?!? Luffy asked incredulously._

"_Yeah, who else could it be? The slimy git is probably waiting for the right moment just to nab it." Ron said nastily. _

_Luffy glared at Ron lightly and said in a clipped tone: "You know, Snape is not really that bad. Don't just make assumptions like that."_

_The red haired boy glared back at the dark haired boy before Hermione broke them up._

"_Well we do know that someone was trying to steal the stone. We can deal with who when we get there." Hermione then set down a couple of large books. "Let's get looking!" She said excitedly._

_Three groans filled the quiet library._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy stared down at Harry who was at the moment asleep. Harry had just fought Voldemort or Whatever-his-name-is and had rescued the philosopher's stone. Luffy had to admit though, he was scared. When he and Hermione had ran back and told McGonagall about what had happened they had gone back with Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow they had found Harry on the ground unconscious. Luffy had felt his heart stop. He was so scared that he was going to loose his friend. Next thing he knew they were in the hospital wing and Harry was in bed._

_Luffy blinked and then sat straighter as Harry began to wake up._

"_Hmm…Where am I?" The boy-who-lived mumbled._

"_You're in the hospital wing. How do you feel Harry?" Luffy asked, leaning over a bit so Harry didn't have to move so much to see him._

"_M-my throat, it's a bit sore. My arm hurts a little too." Harry coughed. Luffy leaned away slightly and grabbed the cup of water that was on the bedside table. He put his arm behind Harry and lifted him up so he could drink the water. After Harry was done, Luffy gently set him down._

_"I'm glad you're alright though Harry." Luffy said softly._

_Harry looked as if he was going to say something but then the headmaster came in through the door and he stopped._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_So, I guess I'll see you next year huh?" Luffy said, a tad nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit. _

"_Yeah." Harry ran his hand through his messy hair, his own nervous habit._

_There was an awkward silence. They weren't sure why they were nervous but they just were._

"_Is it okay if I send you letters during the summer?" Harry asked, hope shining in his eyes._

_"Well, I live pretty far remember? So if I send any letters to you it might take a long while." Luffy said, hating what he said as he saw the light dim down in Harry's eyes. "But I'll defiantly see you on the train to Hogwarts, so see you then?" _

"_See you then." _

_And with that their first year at Hogwarts ended as the train pulled into the train station. _

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy bit his lip slightly as he looked to Hermione._

"_Where could Harry and Ron be?" He asked._

_The brown haired girl frowned worriedly. "I'm not sure. I hope they didn't miss the train. Come on; let's go find a place to sit." _

_Luffy followed after, still biting his lip._

**XxXxXxXx**

_The next time Luffy saw Harry was in potions class. He didn't have a moment to talk to him before class so he had to wait till after. After class he scrambled to put his stuff in his bag and get to Harry. He ran out of class and nearly ran into Harry who was waiting for him._

"_Harry!" Luffy said happily. Luffy was a very affectionate person so he couldn't help but lean down and hug the smaller boy. Luffy was also very perceptive and noticed how the younger boy flinched when he was touched so he immediately let go. The boy gave a small smile that seemed a little bit forced but genuinely seemed happy to see him._

"_Where were you on the train? Hermione and I searched for you." He said, staring at him intently._

_Harry fidgeted slightly under Luffy's stare but recounted the story on their way to their next class._

**XxXxXxXx**

_When he found Harry, he was nearly in shambles. As soon as Harry saw him he started raving about how people had a new reason to talk and point and stare at him. Just because he could talk to snakes! Luffy hugged the boy and let him cry on his shoulder._

"_You know…I think the fact you can talk to snakes in pretty cool." Luffy finally said after Harry stopped crying. _

_Harry gave a wet smile and hugged the boy again._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Again they were in the raving situation but now Harry was supposedly the heir to Slytherin. Luffy continued to listen, never interrupting and finally told Harry that if he said he wasn't the heir then he believed him._

_Harry gave him another smile, this time one not so wet._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Again Luffy was in the hospital wing, and this time he was a deathly pale color as he looked down at Harry. This was so much more then had happened last year. He had been worried last year of course but when he had heard that Harry had been bitten by a basilisk he had nearly freaked out. He had wanted to tear down to the chamber of secrets himself._

_He looked down at Harry and got the feeling of Déjà vu from last year. He had a feeling that this was going to happen a lot in his seven years here. He gave a small sigh of relief as Harry began to awake again._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Here they were again. It seemed that they were in a cycle that they never would break. The train was in the train station and Luffy and Harry stood by each other not knowing what to say._

_Again, it was all so familiar._

"_See you next year." Harry said._

"_See you next year." Luffy confirmed._

_The older male leaned over and hugged him, and this time, Harry hugged him back. The two clung to the other for a few seconds before letting go. They looked at each other one last time before they left for their respective rides. For Harry it was his whale of an uncle waiting by the car. For Luffy it was a portkey that would take him home._

**XxXxXxXx**

_"So some guy named Sirius Black wants to kill you?!?" Luffy said, alarm bells ringing in his head._

"_Haven't you been reading the newspaper?" Sneered Ron. Hermione bobbed him on the head._

"_He doesn't get the paper where he lives Ron. It's too far." Hermione glared somewhat at him before she looked at Luffy again. "But don't worry Luffy, Harry will be fine. Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be." She said with a smile._

_Luffy snorted. "Yeah, only trolls, mad men possessed by dead dark lords and dark artifacts can get in."_

_There was a heavy silence after that as they all felt Luffy's words sink into them. Was Hogwarts really all that safe?_

_Suddenly the train stopped. It began to get cold…Very, very cold. After a few moments the compartment door opened and a dark hooded creature floated there. Luffy began to feel an aching feeling in his chest. A lonely and depressing feeling, like he'd never be happy again. Flashes of memories crosses past his sight. He saw Shanks-the day he lost his arm for him. His grandfather-beating him to a nice black and blue color. His mother-dead on the hospital bed. And Ace-yelling at him, saying it was all his fault mother was dead as he ran away with his eyes filled with tears. The only time Luffy had ever seen Ace cry._

_They all mixed together when suddenly everything vanished except for the smell of chocolate._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy laid in the green and silver sleeping bag as he listened to Percy and Dumbledore talk. When they finally were gone he moved a bit closer to Harry._

"_So Sirius Black really did try to get you tonight." Luffy whispered._

"_Yeah, but it was strange. He stayed at Ron's bed even though he must have seen that it was obviously not me." Harry whispered back._

_The rubber boy took an arm out of his bag and grasped the other boy's hand._

_"I'm glad you're okay though Harry. I was scared when I heard that Black had gotten into the Gryffindor dorms." He confessed._

_The-Boy-Who-Lived eyes widened slightly. "R-really?"_

"_Really." Luffy nodded._

_Harry gave a smile to him, making Luffy's chest feel weird._

"_Thanks Luffy." He said, and then yawned. The two said good night and went to sleep, their hands still connected._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Harry…"_

_Harry froze and whipped around before his eyes widened._

"_Luffy…"_

_The older dark haired teen stared at Harry, or more at his body. It was filled with scars. Luffy stared, mesmerized by the numerous scars. It was like looking in a mirror. _

_Harry blinked when Luffy took off his shirt and then gasped when he saw all the scars on his body too. It was like looking in a mirror._

_The two moved closer, wanting to see them. Wanting to touch them._

_Luffy touched a horizontal scar on his leg. "This is when my grandfather pushed me down the stairs. He said I was too slow."_

_Harry touched a three pointed scar on his shoulder. "I didn't make lunch fast enough so my uncle stabbed me with his fork."_

_The two of them continued to list off the reasons (or for some, the no reason at all except for living) and how they got them._

_It seemed as if they ran out of scars to name, but Luffy still had one. Harry ran his thumb over scar underneath his eye._

"_How'd you get this?" He asked softly._

_Luffy gave a faint smile, something that confused Harry._

_"I stabbed my self."_

"_Y-You what?!?" Harry reeled back in shock. Luffy smiled serenely at the other's shock._

"_I stabbed my self. It was a promise I made to a friend of mine, that I would be a brave pirate of the sea."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "A Pirate? Really? Seems a silly thing to stab your self for. No offense!" He said quickly, trying to make amends._

_Luffy just waved it off. "Well, lemme tell you about my home…"_

_The two spent the entire night talking about Luffy's home and about them selves._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy listened as Sirius and Harry talked about Sirius getting free and taking guardianship over Harry. The rubber boy felt happy for his friend, but at the same time he felt as if he were losing him. It was as if they would share nothing in common now. Luffy felt like a horrible person for wishing his best friend would suffer just so they could stay close._

"_Sirius, do you think that when you get guardianship of me that maybe Luffy could come stay with us for a while?" Harry asked softly._

_Luffy could almost feel the slight shock and confusion coming off of the dog animagus. It mixed with his own. _

"_Well, sure. But can I ask why?" Sirius asked. Luffy could feel his eyes staring at him._

_Harry shrugged, Luffy could just tell. "Luffy is my best friend."_

_The straw hat wearing boy felt such a rush of affection that it nearly blew him off his feet. He was riding sky high when Remus Lupin then stared at the full moon and began to change._

**XxXxXxXx**

_He could see the disappointment in Harry's eyes. He could see it the way he sat. The way he stared vacantly out the window. Even the signed permission form from Sirius didn't cheer him up, even though he acted like it did. Luffy knew that Harry was just counting down the moments when he would have to go back to _them_. It hurt Luffy, because he knew. He knew how painful it was to go back to your "family" and have them shun you, hate you, beat you._

_If there was anyone more then his grandfather he hated in the world it had to be the Dursleys…or Voldemort. Both for making Harry's life miserable. _

_Luffy moved subtly and took Harry's hand and squeezed it. Without even looking, Harry squeezed back. Luffy could see a small smile of his in the reflection of the window._

_The train became to slow and Harry's smile vanished._

**XxXxXxXx**

_He had to admit, he had been surprised when he had gotten a letter from Ron. He was saying about how his father had gotten tickets for the Quiddich tickets and he wanted him to come. He said that Harry and Hermione were already there and that if he wanted to come just to say the work "Burrow" and it would take him and his things he's holding to his house. Luffy had never really been on good terms with Ron. He just dealt with him though because he was Harry's friend._

_Luffy looked at the date of the letter and the date of the ticket and his eyes widened when he realized that the Quiddich cup was in two days! He sent the owl off so it could fly back and quickly packed his things._

_He looked and saw his grandfather reading the paper with a scowl on his face. He decided that he better do this quick or he wouldn't be able to do it at all. He grabbed his trunk and quickly made his way down the stairs and was out the door when his grandfather looked up._

"_Gaki, where do you think your going?" He asked, sticking his head out the window with a venomous glare. Luffy gulped and knew when he came back next summer he would be in for it. "See you next summer Grandpa!" and with that he whispered "Burrow" and the familiar pull from his navel and he was spinning crazily away._

_With a thump and a jolt up his legs he landed in front of a tall shack like house. After a few moments, Luffy walked up to the front door and knocked._

**XxXxXxXx**

_The four of them stared at the dark skull with a snake coming out of it. There was a snap and Harry screamed "DUCK!" And of course the four of them hit the ground as quickly as they could._

_There was suddenly a bunch of people surrounding them, demanding answers._

_It seemed to go by so quickly and it was like Luffy was deaf to so many of their words. There was only one thing Luffy could hear clearly._

"_Death eaters." _

**XxXxXxXx**

_He felt as if his heart had stopped beating as he looked over to the Gryffindor table. He watched as everyone was frozen, like he was the only one who could possible move._

"_HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore bellowed._

_This time Harry got up and he shakily made his way to the door behind the teacher's table. The second he was in there, Dumbledore was right on his tail. As soon as the two of them were gone the noise in the great hall was deafening. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione looking like she was worried and then he saw Ron who looked like he was going to explode by how red he was._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Dragons? Wow." Luffy got an amazed look in his eyes while Hermione and Harry glared at him._

_"This isn't the time to be amazed by them; we need to figure out a way so Harry can get past them." Hermione scolded lightly. _

_Luffy nodded and they went back to work. He secretly enjoyed this. The fact that Ron was gone made him happy. He would never say that to Harry though but he could tell that Hermione felt the same at times, especially when they are studying. _

_The three of them continued to search, looking for a way to help Harry._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_So you got to get a date for this dance?" Luffy asked. He felt his heart start to pound. It felt like it was going to rip out of his chest and show Harry just how much it was beating._

_"Yeah. Professor McGonnagal says that all of the champions must have a date to the dance." Harry said with a sad sigh._

_There was a pause._

"_Have you asked anyone yet?"_

"_Nope."_

_Another pause._

"_Why don't you ask Hermione?" Suggested Luffy._

"_What? But she's my friend." said Harry._

"_Exactly. You can go as friends." Luffy nodded._

_Harry stilled and seemed to think about it before nodding._

_"Yeah, I think I'll go ask her. Thanks Luffy." With that Harry ran off to the library to find Hermione. _

_Luffy knew he should be happy for his friend but he just couldn't. His chest felt like there was a hole in it._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Mr. Monkey, if you'd please come with me."_

_Harry and Luffy shot each other confused looks but Luffy went with McGonagall. When they reached her office she ushered him to sit down._

"_Tell me Mr. Monkey, what's your relationship with Mr. Potter." He voice normal, almost casual._

'_Relationship?' Thought Luffy. 'What is my relationship with him? It feels like we're very close friends, and yet it feels like there is something more.'_

"_Mr. Monkey?" _

"_Ah, Sorry. Harry is my very best friend. I'd like to think I'm his best friend too but I couldn't know for sure." Luffy modestly said._

_McGonagall gave him a soft smile. Sure he might be one of Snape's snakes but she liked this boy._

"_Well then, how would you like to be in the tournament?"_

**XxXxXxXx**

_Harry rose up from the lake with Luffy in his arms. As soon as Luffy's head hit the air he was awake._

"_Harry?" He then clung to Harry as he realized that he was still in the water._

_Once they were sitting on the dock Ron started to come over. Luffy could see the jealousy and envy in his eyes from there._

"_How come the snake was chosen instead of me?" He asked. Everyone else around them was curious also._

_"Well, they probably knew that you were angry at me for a long time and figured they take my other best friend since of that." Harry said diplomatically. _

_Ron seemed a little calmed down but he shot a dirty look at Luffy before going over to Seamus and Dean._

"_Y'know, I'm glad it was you though, Luffy." Harry whispered._

_"Hmm, whys that?" Luffy asked, discreetly moving beside him more._

"_You're a much better best friend then Ron." He admitted guiltily._

_Luffy smiled in spite of Harry's guilt._

"_I'm glad."_

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy once again sat in the hospital wing. This time though, he had the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and a big black dog waiting with him. They were all around the room and Luffy was the only one next to Harry's bed, except the big black dog that was asleep by Harry's feet on the bed._

_The straw hat boy saw Harry's hand move and grabbed it and gave it a squeeze._

_He saw Harry open his emerald eyes and he smiled at him. Harry returned the smile but it seemed more forced then anything._

"_Man Harry, you must really have a thing for madam Pomfrey huh?" Luffy teased lightly._

_Harry saw where this was going and just rolled his eyes and went along._

_"Yes, when I first saw her I fell head over heels in love, and then fell right into the bed. Her nimble hands and her wonderful bedside manner make any kind wish to have her." Harry whispered dramatically. _

"_Well Mr. Potter, if you felt that way to me you should've gotten me a valentine's gift." Madam Pomfrey said as she ripped the curtain away from Harry's side._

"_What? You mean you didn't get it? It was buckets and buckets and beautiful poppy flowers. Those darn owls must have gotten lost from the owlerly to the hospital wing because who could ever forget you Poppy?" Harry declared._

_Pomfrey frowned at him but her eyes were twinkling with amusement._

"_You can have him for a few more minutes Mr. Monkey but there are other people who want to see him." She said to Luffy with a knowing smile. Luffy gave her a smile back and turned to talk to Harry, never seeing the grin-like look on the big black dog's face._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy looked up at the old building and walked up to the door._

_Number 12 Gimmauld Palace._

_With a deep breath he knocked and then entered._

**XxXxXxXx**

_He looked at Harry's hand and saw the "I do not tell lies" and nearly lost it. Instead he just put some of the pain relief ooze on his hand and rubbed it in like Hermione directed._

_He really hoped he would have one moment alone with this bitch so he could kill her._

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Cho kissed me."_

_Luffy nearly choked on his sandwich. Harry had to pound on his back just so he could breathe again._

"_Oh…What happened?" Luffy tried to ask casually but failed ultimately. _

"_She just cornered me and kissed me. It was all…wet." Harry made a face._

_Luffy's eyes widened. "She gave you tongue?" He asked in a shocked face._

_Harry turned beet red. "N-no, well, she tried but I pushed her away. I told her I liked someone else."_

"_O-oh? How'd she handle that?" Luffy asked, his curiosity clawing his insides apart. _

"_She through a fit and wanted to know the name of the girl who I had been seduced by." The emerald eyes rolled upward towards the heavens. "I told her no girl had done it…but a boy."_

_Luffy felt his breathing stopped and thought that maybe his heart had stopped too._

_"She was silent and in shock. She was just standing there in shock when I left her." Harry giggled._

_When he heard Harry's soft laugh Luffy felt himself snap out of it._

"_S-so who do you like?" He asked, butterflies in his stomach._

_Harry's pale cheeks stained red and the older male found it quite endearing. _

"_W-well…That's the thing. The person I like is well…Lemme describe him and maybe you can figure out who he is. He's funny, caring, perceptive, positive, doesn't care what others think, very selfless, and is very trusting once you become his friend…" Harry trailed off a bit._

"_He's also had to deal with hateful relatives, the abuse we suffer for something out of our control…He's handsome, always moved forward, without a care, a great friend, and someone who has the ability to do things I've never heard of. He's simply amazing, and not to bad to look at either." The Boy-Who-Lived blushed a little at the end._

_Luffy was completely silent as he processed just what Harry had confessed._

"_You're in love with Draco Malfoy?" He joked._

_Harry punched Luffy's arm lightly. "No! Guess again and be serious."_

"_But I wanna be Luffy. Not your godfather." He grinned at Harry. The younger male smacked him again._

"_But really Harry…You're in love with me?" He asked softly._

_The raven haired teen nodded, his face a little red and biting his lip nervously._

_Luffy smiled and took Harry's face in his hands and leaded down, kissing him soundly on the lips._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Harry was panting and looked scared._

"_Harry, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, holding him by the shoulders._

"_I-It's Sirius," Harry panted. "Voldemort has him."_

_Luffy's eyes widened. "What? How?"_

"_I saw it in one of my dreams. They were in department of mysteries and-"_

"_Wait, wait, wait. So you saw this in a dream? How do you know that Voldemort isn't just playing you?" Luffy asked._

_Harry took some deep breaths. "B-but it was so real."_

_Luffy held Harry in his arms. "I know. Hey, what about that thing Sirius gave you and told you not to use unless an emergency? I'd say check it now." Luffy suggested._

_Harry nodded and dragged Luffy to the Gryffindor common room and made him stay there as he ran up to the boy dormitory. As Luffy was waiting Hermione and Ron had come through the portrait door._

_"You?!?" Ron shouted in anger. "What are you doing in here?!?"_

"_Harry brought me in here." Luffy answered coolly. _

_The red haired boy looked like he was going to blow a gasket when Harry then came down, waving a mirror in his hand. "I've got it!" He shouted, the relief and glee in his voice evident._

"_What is it?" The D. boy asked, leaning over Harry so he could take a look._

"_It's a two way mirror; all I have to do is say the person's name and it will activate the other mirror. Watch, Sirius Black." Harry said. They watched the mirror get clouded a bit before Sirius' face appeared._

"_Harry, you guys! What's up?" He asked, his face smiling at them from the mirror._

_Harry quickly explained everything and Sirius' face took a darker, wilder look. Harry and his godfather had a fight soon after. Sirius told him to stay there and Harry wanted to help but Sirius made his word final. After the older man's face disappeared from the mirror Harry looked at his friends with a defiant look in his eyes._

"_It looks like we're on our way to the Department of Mysteries." He said._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy was right in the middle of the battle, well, everyone was really. He quickly and efficiently beat the death eater he was fighting and looked around to see what was happening. He saw Sirius and a crazy lady duel around the strange veil thing. Suddenly the crazy lady sent a stunner at Sirius which hit him right in the chest. The black haired man fell backwards and was heading right into the veil._

"_NO! SIRIUS, NO!" Screamed Harry. The young boy tried to make his way to his godfather but Luffy and everyone else knew he would never make it. _

_Without a second thought, Luffy began to pump his arm and threw it forward, stretching it._

"_Gum-Gum pistol!"_

_Luffy's arm stretched as quickly as possible and caught Sirius by the front of the shirt and brought it back to it's original length, making Sirius slam into him and several people stop and gape at him. Many were rubbing their eyes, wondering if maybe some kind of spell made them all delusional. The Slytherin boy panted slightly and held Sirius in one arm while he held his wand in the other. He quickly awoke the man and was suddenly knocked over with as much energy as a truck. He looked down and saw Harry clutching both him and Sirius, almost in tears._

"_L-Luffy…Thank you, thank you so much. You saved him." Harry's voice was hoarse and it was obvious he was near tears._

_Luffy gave a small smile. "You're welcome Harry."_

_They were about to talk more when suddenly Bellatrix was behind them, about to curse them. Harry was up in not even a second with his wand out and ready. They were about to start the battle when Lord Voldemort appeared himself._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy, and Harry sat together on the train. Luffy held Harry and both were near tears. Harry had told him about the prophecy and the two were clinging to the other like lifelines. Luffy hated this war, he hated that Voldemort took Harry's chances of being a normal boy, he hated that people didn't see the Harry that he saw everyday but Harry: "The-Boy-Who-Lived" but most of all Luffy hated that Harry was forced to play a major role in the war._

_As the train began to move out of Hogwarts station, Luffy grabbed Harry's hand and held it tight. He didn't care what his friends thought, or what anyone thought. He loved Harry and knew Harry loved him. He looked up at his friends faces so he could see their reactions. _

_Hermione was smiling knowingly, of course she probably knew from year one he had liked Harry._

_Neville smiled at them, he had nothing against him._

_Ginny, her face was in a smile but Luffy could see that she was full of jealousy and anger in her eyes._

_Luna, she smiled as she looked over her upside down Quibbler magazine. _

_Ron, now this was interesting. The redheaded boy had turned such an interesting color so quickly it made Luffy think of a mood ring. All in all, the boy looked disgusted. Luffy didn't care though because he held no room in his heart for Ronald Weasley. _

_And so, fifth year had ended._

**XxXxXxXx**

_It was interesting, to say the least to being back at Hogwarts. The school was defiantly divided in a way. Those who pro-Voldemort or con-Voldemort. The Gryffindor were obviously con-Voldemort and Slytherin were Pro-Voldemort. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were just the people who either got stuck in the middle or were mixed. Luffy was suddenly the enemy and people told Harry to drop him, mainly Ron. But Harry was adamant about it and kept Harry close, even closer then ever. But one day when Harry, Hermione, and Ron came back from the library they found Luffy, who they had not seen all day._

_The boy was on the ground covered in blood with the words "BLOOD TRAITOR" and "MUDBLOOD" carved into his skin on his back. The three stood their in shock before Harry screamed Luffy's name and hurried to him. He picked Luffy up with a spell and hurried to Madam Pomfrey._

**XxXxXxXx**

_The two boys sat in the room of requirement just lying together on the bed. Harry leaned over and kissed Luffy, looking at his with needful and lust filled eyes. Luffy understood what this meant and began to shed his clothes like he really was a snake and those clothes were his dead skin. That night they made love together for the first time._

_As the two tried to come back down to earth from their afterglow of orgasm, Luffy held Harry in his arms possessively and lovingly. He whispered three little words that were so small yet so powerful. Harry nearly choked as he heard the pure raw emotion behind those words. Harry answered back, tears stinging at his eyes._

"_I love you too." _

_The words seemed so foreign to both of them. They had never really had anyone say them to that; they still weren't used to it. The two held each other, as they fell in to a blissful sleep._

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy and Harry were in the hospital wing again, this time though Luffy was the one in the bed. The Slytherin male had been caught unaware as he was hit in the back. The boy had then been beaten and someone had even carved three words into his back._

BLOOD TRAITOR_ and _FREAK _were carved into his back. The culprits had performed some dark spells to make it hurt like they had pour gallons of salt on his wound. There were so many bruises on Luffy that it made Harry wonder just how he had gotten away with not breaking anything._

_Harry swore that if he cornered the bastard that did this that Fudge would have a reason to expel him and throw him in Azkaban. _

**XxXxXxXx**

_It was war. Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts; Dumbledore was dead by Snape's wand. It was almost like Voldemort had won. But not just yet. As Harry and Luffy sat together at the funeral as they watched them lower the pure marble casket below the ground. Luffy took his lover's hand and squeezed it. Harry pulled his hand out of Luffy's and put them tightly in his lap. _

_Luffy bit his lip slightly but figured that maybe he just needed time._

**XxXxXxXx**

_All was not well in paradise for Luffy and Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived hadn't spoken a kind word or any word to Luffy since the funeral a week ago. It made Luffy depressed and angry. Why wouldn't he speak to him?!? Luffy decided that enough was enough and decided to confront him, but it didn't turn out like he expected._

"_Please Harry, talk to me. What did I do wrong?" Luffy pleaded, touching Harry's arm, only to have him rip his arm away from his touch. Luffy's eyes flashed with pain, Harry turned away so he wouldn't be able to see._

"_I don't want you here. You've caused me nothing but trouble." Harry replied in a monotone voice._

_Luffy's eyes widened. "What? How have I done that? Please look at me…" Luffy tried to touch Harry's shoulder this time but the green eyed male turned and glared hatefully, making Luffy flinch slightly. _

"_What have you done? Because of you I was distracted when I was suppose to be training for the war. I bet that was your big plan wasn't it? Get Potter to slack off and maybe shag him as a bonus. Wasn't it?!?" Harry yelled, enraged._

_The lanky straw hat wearing boy took a step back, shocked at the accusations._

_"How can you say that Harry? I love you!"_

_Harry scoffed. "Another lie huh? Ron was right about you."_

_Luffy's face grew dark at the mention of Ron's face._

"_Oh? And what did Ron say about me?" He asked externally calm while on the inside raging with emotions._

"_He said you were a back stabbing, low life, snake; and I happen to agree with him."_

_Luffy felt his heart beating harshly in his chest; he didn't want to believe this._

"_Why, Harry…" Luffy wondered why he would believe Ron over him. Ron didn't know shit._

"_Leave. Go back to your dark lord master and be his little screw toy, like all of his little snakes." Sneered the younger male._

_Luffy didn't know what to say. So he just bit his lip and turned, not daring to look back. He walked out of Grimmuald Place and grabbed onto his necklace._

"_Home." Luffy whispered and immediately he felt the familiar pull at his navel. Soon there was a jolt through his body as he landed in front of his house. Luffy walked up to the house after a moment and unlocked the door with the key under the mat. Without even bothering to take his shoes off he walked upstairs and flopped down on his bed. The boy broke down in tears, until he cried himself to sleep. _

_It was like he was abandoned all over again but much, much worse._

**XxXxXxXx**

_"Luffy-Kun, are you sure?"_

_Luffy looked behind him towards Makino who looked at him worriedly. _

"_Yes, I'm quite sure Makino-Nee-San. Don't worry about me." Luffy flashed her one of his famous smiles which only made her more worried. She had watched Luffy grow up around her; she knew when he was faking his feelings. Ever since he had randomly shown up on Fuchsia Island about a month ago he had smiled that fake grin of his. She asked once about what had happened to Luffy but stopped when she saw the look on his face. _

_The dark, dead look in Luffy's eyes made her shutter._

_So now, Luffy was on his way to make his name known all over the seas. She hugged him once more as he pushed off from the dock and into the ocean. There were no waves of goodbyes, and fanfare. Just the mayor and herself watching him go._

"_Goodbye, Luffy-Kun."_

**XxXxXxXx**

"Luffy!"

Luffy opened his and saw Chopper and Usopp looking down at him with matching grins.

He sat up from where he was sleeping and stretched, effectively cracking his back.

"What's up?" he asked, he could already tell where this was going though.

"Let's play!!" Said Chopper, bouncing in excitement.

The Captain chuckled. They wanted to play, okay then, he'll play.

"Okay then, how about tag?" He suggested.

"Not it!" All three shouted at the same time. They paused.

"Well…" Usopp started, "Someone needs to be 'it'."

A grin grew on all of their faces as they looked over and saw Zoro training. Zoro, who could just feel the looks he was getting, looked up. He was then tapped by Luffy, who was grinning a huge shit eating grin.

"Tag! Zoro is it!" Then proceeded to run away with the others.

"OI!" Zoro shouted as he chased after his Captain, deciding to join in their game.

Luffy who was successful at hiding thought about the dream he had. It wasn't so much of a dream as it was a memory. Luffy hadn't had dreams like that in a long while. He had a feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"Got you Usopp!" He heard Zoro yell.

"W-What? No way, You missed by five feet!" The liar said.

As the two continued to bicker Luffy's grin faded and he pulled his hat off and looked inside it. There was his wand, he had kept incase of a emergency. He hoped though he would never have to use it again.

As he put his hat back on, the two's squabble had ended as Zoro being the victor. Luffy hurried to join them.

**TBC**

**Inumaru12:** Holy shit on a stick. Over twenty pages long!!! I hoped you enjoyed it and please don't expect this to be this long time and I can't promise my update speed will be amazing. I'm swamped with school but I have winter break coming up soon so I'll have time to work on my neglected stories!

Please tell me what you think of everything! Of the pairing, the background, and everything. Any kind of suggestions will be so much win.

And yes, Harry's side will be told also but not so long. It will mostly be just him explaining why he did some things. Hope you enjoy!!

I'm not below begging.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
